


【魯羅】思念有止時

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 花吐症設定：有了喜歡的人，以及苦澀的心情就會發病，從一開始的花瓣、一朵完整的花，直到咳出帶血的花，就會很快死亡。只要跟喜歡的人接吻就可以痊癒。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	【魯羅】思念有止時

世界毫無理由地靜音著

人們毫無理由地說著無聲的話語。

羅每次在柯拉先生能力所創造出來的隔音壁裡，都這麼想著。

如果可以早些遇到柯拉先生，屏蔽掉那些帶著赤裸情緒、滿含厭惡與排斥的聲音，他就可以不用認為這個世界其實根本不歡迎他的到來與存在。

長大後，羅時常在想，自己的能力是不是也能做到，這樣就好像柯拉先生還在他身邊，帶著那張畫上小丑妝容的笑臉，笨拙卻讓人感到溫暖地安撫著他。

就像是即使這個世界毀滅，依然會有那麼一個人，願意待在他身邊。

阻隔不了聲音。

至少，他還能把草帽當家的交換到他應該墜落的地方。

象徵多佛朗明哥至高權力的細線，如清晨的霧一樣隨風消散，這場萬眾矚目的戰鬥，在天空變得澄澈自由之時，宣告勝敗，懸著緊繃的心，終於回到了原本屬於他們的家園以及家人身邊。

蕾貝卡的期望與祈禱，化成淚水，一顆顆晶瑩地落在魯夫臉上，維爾莉特感激地向還醒著的羅道謝。

冰天雪地裡維爾戈嘲諷的笑意閃過眼前。羅拉低帽沿，裝作筋疲力竭而無法承受來自德雷斯羅薩公主真誠的謝意。

全國上下都在尋找海賊草帽小子以及抓住戰敗的多佛朗明哥。老國王帶著士兵協助傷者與民眾，海軍也自動組織救援團隊，底下亂哄哄一片，不多時，便聽到居魯士呼喊的聲音。

休息過片刻，羅睜開眼：「妳們先回去，我把這小子送回他的夥伴身邊。」

「你也身受重傷，到時候跟草帽與他的夥伴，一起來皇宮吧。」維爾莉特擔憂地說，蕾貝卡抱緊魯夫：「絕對，要讓我們好好感謝你們。」

羅低頭看魯夫，猜不到這人到底會給出怎樣毫不猶豫的熱情回答，先隨意答應下來，若之後食言，那也是草帽當家的事，不關他的事。

把兩位皇族公主安全地送回地面，再一次啟動Room消耗掉方才回復的僅存的一點體力，羅倒退兩步，跌回魯夫身旁。

「已經不用再逞強了——」魯夫望著天空，滿是倦容，意料之外人還醒著，羅氣息薄弱地回：「那你現在還醒著幹嘛，快點昏過去。」

魯夫懊惱地皺起眉頭，目光一瞬不瞬地盯著天空：「贏得沒有很漂亮啊。」

「對方可是多佛朗明哥，你能與他——」

「但是特拉仔你啊。在我的面前，被三顆子彈射中，才一下不見手臂就斷了，還有那些數不清的攻擊……夥伴都保護不了，我是不是還是太弱了？」

太狡猾了。

邊背負著最惡世代的罵名，邊說著無比柔軟的話語。

邊將最險惡難測的人一拳揍飛，邊毫無防備地在自己面前暴露脆弱……

「草帽當家的已經夠了。」別再逞強了。

「話說的也是，全身痛得要命。吶，你這次也算是傷者吧，不是醫生了。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地說著毫無邊際的話，「但是啊，下次絕對不會再這麼慘了，絕對會保護好你。」

「草帽當家的，作為同盟提醒你一句……即使做不到互相欺騙背叛，也不用如此捨命相護。」羅說。

平淡無波的話音與遠處索隆喊著魯夫的聲音混雜一起，騙人布則被維爾莉特指引到此。草帽當家的夥伴暫且有默契地匯聚於船長身邊，羅吃力地抬起手，掌心朝下準備再次開啟Room。

「這樣做會減少壽命的吧。」魯夫制止羅的動作，綿軟的手搭在羅的手腕上：「不是說不要捨命相護？重要的東西，自己好好保管。」

羅一時語噎，望著草帽當家的極為認真的神情，喉嚨忽然感到一陣騷癢。

像是被藤蔓盤據了呼吸道，搔癢在短短幾秒內演變成一種從身體深處像是要傾吐出什麼的咳。隨著咳嗽的反射動作愈演愈烈，魯夫撐起自己的身軀去查看羅的狀況，就怕在這放鬆的片刻，又出了什麼誰都沒預料到的意外。

來自草帽當家的力度與溫度落從手腕處拔起，緊縮的呼吸道得到緩解，變得暢通無比。

羅緊跟著深吸一口氣，讓氧氣重新填滿肺部，壓下這陣莫名其妙的搔癢感。

草帽當家的在一旁碎碎念：「就叫你別逞強了——」羅想反駁他根本沒資格這樣說自己，但喉道裡的異樣感還沒消退完，他說不出半句話。

這是首次羅感覺自己體內有種不知名的東西正在蔓延，侵蝕著自己。是種無以名狀的詭異，就連他自詡醫生，都無法掌控這個異樣。

在體內忽然地到來，又忽然地沉寂，無聲無息。

世界下起了雨。

人們渴望起了太陽。

偉大航道某一片海域，千年象背之上，那座千年的森林裡，羅回到了伙伴身邊。不過一個個看起來又不似分離時那樣完整，每個人身上多少帶了傷。

與貝波、夏其、佩金交換分開後的遭遇，羅大致了解了卓武這近一個月以來的慘狀。

他摸了摸貝波變得有些粗糙的皮毛。

貝波還纏著他不斷地親暱磨蹭，回到出生的故鄉，卡魯秋變得稀鬆平常，大白熊入鄉隨俗，抓住自家船長像是要把過去多年來壓抑的本能一次釋放出來，把船長身上蹭的到處都是白毛，空間裡也都漂浮著細微的毛絮。

「船長的手臂還好嗎？斷了不會有後遺症吧？」看不見的地方，來自佩金的發問。

他卻是問著夏其的。

船長是人稱的死亡外科醫生，他們跟在船長身邊多年，並且身為紅心海賊團的重要幹部，醫術至少還算中上，趁著船長被卡魯秋的時候，直接大膽地捲起船長的黑色襯衫袖子研究。

「你們別亂碰我——！」

羅喝斥的是這兩人，貝波以為自己討人嫌了，委屈巴巴地放開船長。

好不容易脫身，羅也沒閒著安慰那頭熊，只是開口問道：「我還有其他事想問你。你之前說過，有種病，會吐出花來——」

「花吐症。」極為明顯的症狀，貝波登即回答船長的問題，「船長你問這個幹嘛？」

「別費話，給我解釋。」

「⋯⋯聽之前一起出海的皮毛族的前輩說的，大致是這樣的，不是病毒，也不是病菌，或許說是孢子還比較合適，每個人身上都有可能攜帶，觸發的原因是喜歡上了某個人。病發時會不斷地吐出花瓣、花朵，唯一的辦法似乎只有跟喜歡的人告白，情況有好有壞，但如果沒有任何動作，放任不管的話死亡率會是100%……什麼味道？」

貝波的熊鼻子左右動了動，很明顯一股原本不屬於他們這個山洞的花香。之前沒聞過的。

牠循著花香濃郁處，來到了船長緊閉的嘴唇前，另外兩道目光緊隨著牠，來到羅身上。羅無奈地推開大白熊，低下頭，並且伸出手來，像是要吐出什麼。

只見張開的嘴巴裡，緩緩落出一瓣又一瓣的白色花瓣。

「船長——？」

夏其驚詫地伸出雙手，貝波方才一席話廳上去有些驚悚，還沒機會問是不是真實存在，就在眼前上演，讓他一時無措，竟只是伸出接住所有掉落的花瓣與花，彷彿這是船長的生命。

「這狀況多久了？」佩金捻起一瓣花，對於這症狀是好奇又莫名其妙，「草帽小子船上的人嗎……是誰，娜美？羅賓？還是德雷斯羅薩島上的？這樣就麻煩了呢，得快點把船長——」

「船長！」貝波黑色圓圓的眼珠裡盈滿晶瑩的淚水：「得快點把船長喜歡的人找出來，我還想繼續抱著船長卡魯秋——！嗚嗚嗚。」

「吶、船長你快說啊。」夏其勸道。

「我自己會想辦法。」說著，最後一瓣花從微啟的嘴裡掉出，羅像是習慣了一樣，把手往下一倒，所有花瓣全撒落地上，輕飄飄，沒有任何重量與聲音。好似並不是多麽重要的東西。

「那可不行，趁著現在還有時間可以……如果開始了計畫，不就沒可能了嗎？」佩金擋住羅的去路，企鵝造型的帽子沿遮住了大半張臉，「又打算，要把我們排除在外嗎？」

夏其墨鏡底下的眼不再打趣，充滿認真。

「喜歡上一個人這種小事，告訴我們沒差吧？」

事實證明，喜歡上草帽當家的，不是一件小事；

而知道船長喜歡上了不該喜歡的人，這件事，也不是一件小事。

知道詳情的人的心臟現在都在船長手裡，他們被下了封口令，不准輕舉妄動。

夏其憋得快死了，只好去找草帽海賊團的航海士一群聊天，打好關係，順道打聽草帽小子究竟有沒有在發展大腦內掌管感情的這一塊區域。眼見貝波已經成功混入，夏其與佩金帶著新開的酒，開始一般海賊該有的交際。

「說起來，特拉仔君的病沒問題嗎？」羅賓忽然問起，右側的營火照亮她深邃五官，一語中的，讓一顆汗水瞬間從佩金臉上滑下：「咦？什麼病？」

「會吐出花的怪病，我們是搭別人的船過來的，船上也沒有比特拉仔君還要厲害的船醫，一時沒辦法。不過特拉仔君說他船上的熊知道這件事，所以我們也就沒再過問這件事了，連你們也不知道嗎？」

「這、這我們剛剛得知，也很擔心船長，但是目前、還找不到——」佩金下意識往宴會最吵鬧的中心，貓腹蛇老大哪兒瞄去一眼。還有那聊得正起勁的草帽小子。這也不是找不找到原因治療的問題，人就在那兒，船長不想說，那不就等於只能等死了。

「不過放心，沒事的。」

「是嗎，如果沒事那就好了。」羅賓說。

「那個什麼——」夏其喝了口酒，即使是皮毛族特有佳釀，他此時也無心去品嘗，「有個事情想打聽一下。我們船的那個誰，捲頭髮那個記得嗎？她一直很在意啊，之前我們頂上戰爭不是救了草帽，女帝的態度很明顯，她就一直想知道你家船長跟女帝之間到底是怎樣。」

夏其想起一角兇悍的模樣，越講越小聲，希望不要讓當事者給聽見的好。

草帽一夥越來越靠攏，直到問題核心被揭露出來，草帽一夥根本沒有懷疑，直接揮著手，直言說不可能不可能，絕對不可能。

「我家船長根本沒心思想那種事，你看看他大腦裡塞肉都不夠了，怎麼可能——」騙人布首先用力吐槽自家船長，娜美接著：「嘛，之前有聽他說過在女兒國的事，不過也就那樣，看的出來完全沒有那方面的想法，你們家那孩子，如果是這樣看那個笨蛋的話，恐怕要辛苦了。」

遠在另一邊跟皮毛族聊天的一角，打了個寒顫。

今夜的星星很多。

或許是站在巨象背上，比地上任何事物都還要來的高。

一角回屋裡拿了禦寒的衣物，看見船長又一個人坐在熱鬧外圍，忍不住上前給他的酒杯裡倒了些自己杯子裡的酒。

「晚上還挺冷的，你那弱不禁風的身子，還是注意下吧。」一角站在原地，不知道要不要在船長旁邊坐下，目光卻陡然看見一旁掉落的白色花瓣：「這裡怎麼會有花？」

「奇怪嗎？」羅問。

「不，我對植物沒什麼興趣。」一角原地轉身，望著中央的篝火，這宴會舉辦的莫名其妙，跟草帽小子的同盟也是莫名其妙，老實說，在頂上戰爭會救草帽小子，她至今還是無解。雖然船長每次都說只是自己一時興起，但她總覺得就算是一時興起，冒得風險也太大了。

「是認真考慮過的嗎？草帽小子跟船長你的行事風格全然相反，就算他人不壞好了，我也不覺得同盟是好主意。」

「我覺得他是好人。」羅固執己見，或者說，同盟事實已成，他也不想再就這件事進行討論。

「這跟那是兩回事，船長。」一角卻也不再多說，就在船長跟他們分開之後，與草帽一夥所經歷的，不是他們可以以臆測去妄加評斷的，「如果船長你堅持的話，我也不會反對的。」

不過在船長建立紅心海賊團之後，有兩座海島，她沒有跟在船長身邊一同經歷，她還是莫名覺得有些心堵。她想看看龐克哈薩特的暴風雪，她還想看看德雷斯羅薩人民的熱情。

「你覺得像他那種人，會生氣嗎？」羅莫名其妙地問，一角不明所以：「你指什麼事？」「隨便，什麼事都可以。」

「不會吧，他那種人，對誰都好，就連那個人稱『不動的女帝』都能……船長？」

羅摀著自己的嘴，往旁邊輕咳幾聲，在一角看不到的角度裡，不著痕跡地丟棄了只要一想到草帽當家就會吐出來的花朵。

「沒事——」羅的聲音覆上些沙啞：「妳剛剛，要說什麼？」

「那個啊，二年前我曾經進去過女兒國裡晃晃，反正我是女生。」一角蹲下來，他站的比船長還要前面，看不到船長的臉，只知道那被圍繞著的篝火，正努力的將火光照耀在所有人身上，「女兒國裡有傳說，有幾任國王正是因為喜歡上了不該喜歡的人，而罹患一種叫做『相思病』的病，最終因為得不到緩解而死去的，有些知情的人，其實很擔心現任國王的狀況。女帝真的是很優秀的女子，又強大又漂亮，可就連那樣的人，草帽小子都——」

「妳到底要說什麼？」羅問。

「船長，你從剛剛開始，就一直在看草帽小子，為了什麼？」一角說。

一角回過頭去，她相信自己的判斷。

她曾經渴望從那雙眼中，得到些不一樣的關注。可始終她都只是在期待，期待著與船長後短暫分開後，還能繼續……期望的目光終於出現在了船長眼裡，卻不是向著自己，而是那在人群中心，像太陽一樣的存在。

就算會被船長知道，她也要問出口。

羅沒有一角預料當中的冷淡走掉，只是回應她：「所以妳想說，妳也得了『相思病』，對象是我？」

「不行嗎？」一角覺得自己的心臟應該要劇烈跳動的從口中嘔出，只是她沒有，此時此刻，心臟只是很用力很用地，撞擊每一個正常頻率裡該有的跳動，「看樣子，到時候我大概也就是就這樣子，毫無理由地死掉了。」

「這也太難看了。」羅勾起嘴角笑了，一角卻不覺得船長是在笑她，反倒是在笑他自己。

羅從台階上站起來，把酒杯放到一角旁邊：「謝謝妳的酒。」

一角就這樣望著船長筆直的朝草帽走過去的身影，就算聽不見聲音，她也讀得出來，船長是在跟草帽說，他有事跟他說。

……最差勁了，臭船長！

「草帽當家的，我有話跟你說。」羅來到魯夫旁邊。

「嗯？重要嗎？」

「重要。」

魯夫略為安撫酩酊大醉的大貓，帶著渾身的毛從熱情的皮毛族那兒脫身，隨著羅來到無人的角落，他想到什麼似的，望著羅的背影，開口詢問：「說起來，你的病還好嗎？」

「就是要跟你說病的事。」羅說，又有白色的花從他嘴裡吐了出來，魯夫皺起了眉頭：「很嚴重？」

「是一種叫做『花吐病』的病。」羅從魯夫眼裡看見理所當然的疑惑，「嘛，簡單來說，因為有了喜歡的人，所以才會發病，貝波說可能會死。」

「騙我的吧？」

「我也希望這個病就是個玩笑，但事實就是這麼荒唐。」羅發現，現在即使喉嚨沒有感到發癢，他的花就這樣持續地從喉嚨深處湧出，往外墜落。像是期待著在喜歡的人面前綻放，有多少喜歡，就給予多少花朵，不求回報。

看在草帽當家的眼裡，要有多荒唐就有多荒唐。

該說嗎？

就算告白了，就算不被人討厭，但也不全然可以保證這個病就會好。

那是說，還是不說？

一角的話確實是讓駐足了一個夜晚的他，下定決心來找草帽當家的搭話。只是話到嘴邊，他卻像柔軟脆弱的花瓣一樣，站在天平的一端止不住瑟瑟顫抖，無論哪一個平衡崩壞，他都會失去立足點。

他方才是想，即使沒被草帽當家的迎合，漢考克那模樣確實一點也不狼狽，就會像所有人說的一樣，這才是草帽當家的作風。

可他不只是想要說出口，不只是想要草帽當家的聽聽他的告白，就會不帶尷尬地轉身離去。

他是第一次，希望有人可以留在他身邊。

像柯拉松那樣。

羅摀住嘴，現在花就堵在嘴裡，滿滿的馥郁花香，就像當草帽當家說不會再讓他受傷時，感到的滿足一樣。將他堵得窒息，進退兩難。

「然後呢，重要的事，指的應該是有解決辦法吧？」

魯夫拉開羅的手，那花就這麼從另一位船長乾嘔的嘴裡裡不斷吐出，他皺起眉來，看見其中幾朵花上，帶著血的顏色。

「說是只要跟喜歡的人告白，說不定就會痊癒。」羅抿著彎起嘴角：「……讓我吐出花來的人，就是你，草帽當家的。」

魯夫沒有太大的反應，只是征愣了幾秒表示他確實聽見，並且理解了羅的話。

「我接受。」魯夫乾脆地回答，「這樣你就會好了吧？」

「誰知道。」羅自從當草帽當家的答應同盟這件事之後，他也不稀奇這人會說出什麼話了，「安慰我的話，可能起不了效用。」

「為什麼？」魯夫問。

羅猛地止住即將回話的嘴。

花香不再甜膩，而是滿滿的鐵鏽味，對醫生來說再孰悉不過的味道。滿溢的花朵無處可去，這也讓身體起了強烈的嘔吐反應，他倔強地摀住自己的嘴。

他知道那花，帶著他忐忑得泫然欲泣的心情。

他不能在草帽當家的面前哭，他不想在他面前哭。

「快吐出來！會死的！」魯夫拉住羅的手，這次卻被那人用力地抵抗，「不要再撐了！」

「特拉仔——！」

染血的白花被抿在緊閉的嘴邊，魯夫無法言喻地生起了氣，比起還有對象可以揍飛——雖然他現在也很想好好揍特拉仔一拳——他更需要這人來解釋，情況到底怎麼了，為什麼會變成這樣。

為什麼明明說好不再讓他受傷，卻還是阻止不了。

忽然，旁邊竄出個人，穿著紅心海賊團的白色連身制服，那個戴頭巾的女生。

一角越過魯夫，抓緊羅的肩膀喊：「船長！怎麼了？」

接連趕過來的是貝波、佩金和夏其。夏其把一角拉到一邊解釋，佩金則是跟魯夫道歉：「抱歉啊，草帽，船長我們先帶走，如果還有沒說完的，之後再說吧。」

自小時候就玩一塊的幾人默契相當，這時羅已經用能力從原地消失，沒人知道他的去向，只剩染了血的白花掉滿一地，怵目驚心。

魯夫叫住貝波：「喂，情況到底是怎樣？你們船長都那樣了，快去找他啊。」

佩金看了眼夏其，知道事情原委後一角臉色鐵青，回望他們幾個人，撇過頭，沒有什麼話想說。

貝波面對他還嬌小的魯夫，卻只能被揪著胸前的毛前後晃著：「草帽、小子，船長不想讓人找的話，就沒人可以找的到他，我們也沒辦法啊。」

「但是他很嚴重啊。」魯夫氣急敗壞。

「等等、你先冷靜——」佩金跟夏其分別從左右伸手擋在魯夫面前，幾乎要巴著他的臉，好保護自家的熊不被過度搖晃驚嚇，佩金說：「剛剛你們是怎樣說的？船長說了什麼？為什麼花上面都是血？」

「嘛——算了，我自己去找總行了吧？」魯夫放開貝波，「他到底說了什麼，你們自己去問他。」

魯夫的身影消失在眾人面前，隱沒在叢林裡時，娜美幾人這才慢慢移過來：「你們說會好好處理，就是這樣？」

幾個人站在原地面面相覷。

「對不起——！」貝波發出沮喪的低鳴與哭吼。

翻遍整個森林，魯夫沒有如他所說的那樣簡單，找到自己一個人躲起來的羅。

就好像真的消失一樣，全世界都找不到他，只有等到他自己想出來時，他才可以再見到他，關心他的傷勢，關心他那彆扭的病。

他氣沖沖地推倒幾棵樹，驚起飛鳥長嘶，野獸奔走，然後他望著一地狼藉，再抬起頭來對黑夜咆嘯：「出來——特拉仔！」

還沒吼完，魯夫的聲音被一陣咳嗽給打斷。

拿開摀著自己嘴巴的手，赫然發現掌中出現了白色的花瓣，跟特拉仔的一模一樣。

魯夫往地上一坐，抬頭望著月亮。

感受體內如藤蔓蔓延的感覺，緩緩地從身體深處爬上心臟，緊貼喉嚨，彷彿要傾吐出什麼一樣。起初細細密密的，到後來整個喉嚨像是被掐住一樣，就快呼吸不過來，尤其是那花香，濃郁的讓他感到噁心。

於是咳嗽緊隨而至，越來越多的花瓣從嘴裡落出來。

……是這樣子的心情嗎？

他望著自己雙手承接都來不及的花瓣與花朵。

「——你在哪啊？特拉仔。」

好難受。

魯夫躺了下來，決定讓花瓣淹死自己，這樣說不定特拉仔就會出來了。

只是當他再次睜開眼的時候，天微微亮，他並沒有被花瓣淹死。

回到昨晚開宴會的地方，魯夫起的有些早了，大家都還在昏睡當中。他有種直覺，宴會肯定持續到剛剛，而最後一個人倒下之後，旭日這才緩緩升起，叫醒了他。差點沒被花香嗆死。

魯夫漫無目的地走著。

路過一堆幸福睡死的安詳面孔，他來到貓蝮蛇老大這兒，怪化貓一樣巨大的身軀，靠著一顆大石頭橫躺在地上，左臉頰上猙獰的肉色疤痕，咧開尖銳獠牙的大嘴，還有綁著繃帶的斷手正抱著一個空了的酒瓶。

「發生什麼事了？昨天。」貓蝮蛇睜開一隻細長的黃色眼睛，「昨天我隱約有聽到，是誰得了花吐症？」

「特拉仔……跟我。」

貓蝮蛇遲疑著，半瞇著眼，顯然這件事對他來說不是見要緊事：「他的對象是誰？」

「我。」

「你呢？」

「大概也是特拉仔吧。」

「……『大概』是怎麼回事？」貓蝮蛇噙著沒有菸草的菸斗，閉上了眼：「嘛，不過也不重要，只要你們親一下就沒事了，很簡單。」

「咦？」魯夫露出一個不可置信的表情，「這麼簡單？那為什麼我們還要這麼痛苦？」

「你該慶幸你得的是花吐病。」貓蝮蛇說，「世上還有另外一種類似的病叫『相思病』，這就是無解的一種病，是死是活，沒有解方，若是得病之人自己沒有想開，都是抑鬱而死。而這個花吐症，大家都以為只要跟喜歡的人告白就會好，但訴說心意之後，親不親吻又是另外一回事——可重要的就在這！聽著，草帽小子，若你想治好花吐病，只要跟喜歡的人親吻就好。」

「總覺得微妙的……讓人很煩躁啊。」

「嘛，情情愛愛原本就是這麼回事，眼下你以為對方就是命，或許從花吐症痊癒了，沒過幾年，愛情淡去，分開的也大有人在。」貓蝮蛇發出牠那標誌性的笑聲，「荒唐的事，這世界上太多了。」

「但是啊，」就在貓蝮蛇準備又要進入夢鄉睡去的時候，「花吐症還是會死人的，要是吐出來的花帶血，那就離死期不遠了……大概是一隻手就能數得出來的死期。」

「——那你早點說啊！笨貓！」魯夫瞬間炸毛，不過貓蝮蛇已經被自己單手數數給催眠，陷入沉沉睡夢中。

世界持續毫無理由著。

人們同樣持續毫無理由著。

羅哪都沒有去，他躲在一間堆滿雜物的小木屋裡，隔著木板與聽了整夜朦朧不清的宴會之聲。一角憤怒責備夏其的聲音，佩金試圖跟草帽一夥解釋，貝波在一旁哭著道歉。

真的會死嗎？

因為太過喜歡一個人，而痛苦致死。

啊，柯拉先生或許也是因為太過喜歡他了，所以才死的那麼慘。

如果有柯拉先生的能力，他可以跟草帽當家的告白，然後選擇不要聽他的回答，即使那人張著嘴喋喋不休，他不想聽，就是不會聽到。

他不要再聽到那些，會讓自己難過的話了。

外頭恍恍惚惚有人說話的聲音，羅立刻從稀微的感官中辨認出那是魯夫的聲音。

他正在跟貓蝮蛇老大說話。

「——那你早點說啊！笨貓！」羅從小屋走出時，魯夫正對著已經睡死的貓妖罵出這一句，抬頭便對上那人氣呼呼的神情。

眨眼都不及的瞬間，魯夫已經來到羅的面前，雙腿在他台階下的草地上落下。

「快說啊。」魯夫緊盯著羅。

羅不自在地回盯著魯夫：「說什麼？為什麼是我說？」

「是你先開始的吧，然後才傳染給我。」

「這才不是傳染！」

「誰管你，你昨天晚上根本就不是告白，只是為了讓病好，隨便敷衍我的。」魯夫不滿地說，羅皺了皺眉：「那隻妖貓不是說了，只要親一下就好。」

「不管——那個最重要的，你還沒說。」

魯夫不依不撓。

有花瓣從他不依不撓的嘴裡零星掉落，羅驚詫地看著魯夫，忽然就想笑，笑這荒唐的自己，荒唐的病。

毫無理由的，就是想笑。

「你笑什麼，快說啊。」魯夫再次催促。

「我喜歡你，草帽當家——」羅的告白被迫切的魯夫打斷：「我也喜歡你，特拉仔。」

他揪著羅的衣領，在那雙唇上覆蓋上自己的唇。

好香。

分開之時，兩人雙唇之間掉落出最後一朵完整的白色花朵，暢通的呼吸道，穩定跳動的心臟，剛剛好的花香，若有似無地沾染在才剛分開的兩雙唇上。

「之後的事，之後再說吧。」魯夫拉著人蹲了下來，捧著他的臉，就怕那雙嘴裡還有花再掉出來。他想，或許之後看見白色的小花他會感到恐懼也說不定。

「不行，還必須要來討論作戰計畫——」羅說。

「……」魯夫第一次以看奇怪的人的眼神看羅。

太陽完全照亮巨象背上的千年國度之時，魯夫以貓蝮蛇那柔軟的巨大身軀作為靠枕，四肢都緊緊地把羅抱在懷裡，好好感受這他從來沒想過的佔有欲。

又強調一遍：「之後的事，之後再說。」

「不行，作戰計畫——」

「好，這樣，作戰計畫等睡醒了再說，行？」

羅確實早已筋疲力竭，意識就快支撐不住，妥協地點了點頭，任憑自己的手還被草帽當家的抓著，閉上了眼。

世界毫無理由的持續著。

人們毫無理由地持續說著傷人的話……以及，使人感到溫暖的話。


End file.
